


Rule my court!!

by Raanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raanana/pseuds/Raanana
Summary: Recently she had followed along with the show Haikyuu!! She had grown into a fan of the show, purchasing merchandise and whatnot. Reading the manga before the anime could catch up. She was dedicated to the show.One day she was running late for her work shift after school and somehow got lost. She scanned her surroundings and fidget with google maps, but found no clue to where she was.Walking along the road to find her way back, she bumps into someone she knows all too well. Hinata Shōyō...This is the story of a fangirl who gets trapped inside her favorite anime. Although there is one thing that has changed, the genre. Still an anime about boys playing volleyball, but now they are not only trying to win on their own court but her court as well...
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rule my court!!

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, this is me trying to have fun while writing, and nothing happening in this fanfiction should be taken seriously. There will probably be many plot holes and poorly written characters, but I am only doing this out of pure enjoyment. In other words, if you are searching after a trash funny reverse harem fanfiction that was written while on crack, you have come to the right place. Enjoy and write to me if you have any ideas you want to share. :)

"Where am I?"

She looks up from her phone, taking in the surroundings. This is like nothing she has seen before, a street she has never seen in her neighborhood before now. 

"There is no way I do not know a street in my neighborhood."

She whispers underneath her breath, stopping in her track, she looks down at her phone again, but to no avail. 

"No service?! What's going on?"

She then notices that she is late for her work shift and sign. Not only is she lost, but now she would probably lose her job too.

"What a pain in the ass..."

She sits down on a bench beside her and takes a look around again. Old stylish houses, the sound of cicadas, and no trash cans to be seen. She cannot seem to shake the feeling that she is not where she is supposed to be. Then she notices a sign with weird-looking text, that for some weird reason she can read. However, this is not just any kind of weird-looking text, no this is something she knows quite well.

"Wait! That is Japanese!" She yells out in confusion, walking closer to the sign. It is clearly Japanese, but somehow, she knows that the sign says stop. As if she got a six sense. 

"What's going on, am I dreaming?"

She proceeds to pinch herself, only to find out that she very much can feel the pain. This is where she is supposed to flip out, but the situation at hand is so unrealistic that she can't quite muster the energy to panic. She stares at the stop sign reading it over and over, hoping to somehow realize that she is just tripping, but after the tenth time, she gives up.

"This is really weird, I'm starting to get goosebumps."

She shivers while hugging herself. Although there is no danger threatening her, this unfamiliar place makes her more scared then she realizes. 

Sitting down on the bench again and taking out her phone, she hopes that the service will come back since that is the only thing she can do in the moment. The sun starts to set, and she feels more helpless than ever before. She had no idea what was going on, and she could not even call her family without her phone. The idea of asking a stranger had crossed her mind, but no one had passed her since she got here. Almost as if she was the only one here. The nerves were getting to her, and it showed through her shaking hands. It gets that bad that she can't concentrate on her surroundings, solely staring down on her phone. Her only worry at the moment is to merely breathe.

When she comes back to her senses again, she glances up slowly, noticing a boy behind a tree staring rather anxious at her. He appears to be only a little taller than her, making her instantly think he might be a junior. The boy then proceeds to step out into the light, and only then something clicks in her mind, making her gasp more dramatically than intended. As the boy takes a step back in surprise, she takes a step further towards him, to make sure she was not imagining things. Ruffled orange hair with brown golden eyes to match with the orange yet black sports uniform, and not to forget the non-existence height difference between the two. She fights the urge to pinch him to make sure she isn't mistaking, but neither less the name slips out of her mouth.

"Hinata... Shōyō?" 

The bewildered boy gradually nods to her statement, making her almost jump back in shock. She starts to press her hand in front of her mouth. Carefully not to say anything unnecessary that could slip out of her. Not that she would know where to start. For a second, she is so caught up in the moment that her sense of reality had faded, and she starts to make sense of the situation. She does not know if she did not want to believe the fact in front of her. But she comes to the conclusion that the person in front of her must be a cosplayer. No, she would not call it a conclusion, but more as if she tries hard to convince herself that it is the right answer. The boy then speaks up, probably because he is not very comfortable with the silence.

"You... Know me?"

Before she gets to acknowledge the question, the boy lights up as if he is a light bulb himself, and stutter the next word out in excitement.

"O-oh wait Are you a fan of mine?!"

The question makes her heart get stuck in her throat, thinking that she is busted, although she just tried hard to convince herself that this is not the situation she thinks it is. Despite the sweat running down her, the boy only stands there with sparks in his eyes. Waiting for the answer to his question. She hesitates to answer because it is not a lie that she is a fan, but it is not the kind of fan the person in front of her think it is. And that makes her giggle a little inside, despite being in no position to laugh. The boy seems slightly upset with the laugh, looking like he is about to throw hands, but she hurries to hold her hands up in defends and mutters to speak.

"Ah, um, you see, actually..."

She fumbles over her words, trying to come up with a believable excuse. She looks away from him to focus on her excuse while adding another 'um' to her sentence. She then looks straight into his eyes, answering with confidence.

"M-my friend has seen a few of your fights, and she always talks about you..."

She ends her sentence and crosses her fingers that he buys the bait. Thankfully for her, he does not question it one bid but seems quite proud of himself or maybe shy would be the word. He scratches the back of his head and adds an 'ahem' before talking. 

"I see... Then can I ask you a favor?"

She tilts her head questionably, whispering 'why' under her breath not for the boy to hear, but to her surprise, he hears nonetheless. He beams brightly at the question and does not pause to answer. 

"Can you say thank you to her from me? Please!"

He bows his head, almost begging desperately for her favor. Overwhelmed by the sudden begging, she bows by instinct as much as he. If someone were to walk by, they would think they were crazy.

"Ah, I promise I will, but please lift your head!"

He instantly looks up as soon the promise was made, smiling more than before, or maybe he just smiled childishly. Neither way, she felt a little dread building up since she just lied to the boy before her. As she let the dread build-up, she remembers why she is even here, and throw a question out of desperation. 

"Oh, but now that you asked a favor, can I ask mine?"

There is a tint of seriousness in her voice. However, that does not appear to face Hinata even a bit. He actually smiles and sits on the bench beside him, saying 'of course' while patting the empty seat beside him. She hesitates, but eventually found her way besides the boy. She was not going to lie, it was quite uncomfortable to sit beside the boy, despite her knowing almost everything about him. But maybe that is why she was uncomfortable. She finds her courage again and starts speaking despite her trembling lips.

"Do... You know where we are?"

It seems that her question was somewhat funny to the boy because he holds a chuckle back. She looks unamused by the boys' laughter, and if looks could kill, it would be hers right now. The boy catches on that it indeed was not a joke and immediately stiffen up by her glare. He gulps and answers as seriously as possible.

"Yeah, we are in Sendai."

The boy responds positively. Simply getting the girl more confused than ever. The boy notices and similarly tilts his head like her. He then continues to add.

"You know what Sendai is, right?"

She can already hear how much the boy is going to mock her, yet that does not change the fact that she does admittedly not know what Sendai is. She shakes her head, and although he tries to hide his amusement, he fails very bad at it. 

"Really, you never heard of Sendai!"

He continues to mumble on about how he knows Sendai is not the biggest city, but still. It almost looks as if his head is on overdrive and will soon explode. Thinking does him no good because even she does not understand this situation. He then pauses to look at her once again, opening his mouth.

"But if you don't know what Sendai is, where do you live then?"

Another question she could not answer. Although she knows where her real home is at, there is nothing logical about anything right now, so despite knowing the logical answer, she can't bring herself to answer, because she might be wrong. Hinata spots how troubled she seemed about the question and changes the subject to something almost different.

"You can just call your family right, problem solved."

Yes, that would be nice if she could call her family, but with no service, even such a simple task appears to be difficult. She signs without realizing it, making Hinata flustered and ask her.

"Y-you do have a family, right?"

Hinata has a look of sympathy in his eyes, and she rushes to correct whatever images he has in his head right now. 

"Of course, I have a family, my phone is just not working right now."

He gets a look of relief on his face and digs his hand into the gym looking bag he had carried all along. He then speaks up as he continues digging.

"Well, if that is the problem, then even I can fix that."

He finally takes out a shabby looking flip-phone that has old volleyball stickers on it. This was never described in the anime or manga, so she nearly begins to fangirl right then and there. But holds herself together for the greater good. He hands her the flip-phone, and she bows lightly and takes the offer. She starts to type in the number of her family's home phone and bring it up to her ear. With each beeps the anxiety grows in her chest. She had never begged for anything as much as now. However, despite her begging, the beeping comes to an end and leaves her slightly empty. Hinata is about to comfort her, but she fails to accept the outcome. She rapidly types in all the numbers she knows, waiting and waiting for someone anyone to answer their phone. Hinata is about to get more discouraged then her, seeing how anxiously every beep is making her. In the end, she acknowledges that it was never going to be that easy, and hands Hinata his phone. She smiles weakly, thanking Hinata for borrowing his phone. However, he does not feel helpful at all. They sit in silence for a few minutes until a question crosses her mind.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

She feels a slight embarrassment in her chest to use the boy's name since she never thought she would have the chance to. She quickly brushes the thought away, having no time to worry about some kind of fan embarrassment. The boy jolts lightly at the breaking silence and nods. She then resumes adding to her question. 

"Why were you staring at me earlier?"

Hinata does not seem to be embarrassed at the question, it exactly looks like he was waiting for her to ask. His smile reappears at his face, and he starts to explain this situation from his point of view. 

"You are from Karasuno High, right?"

He points at the bag she had been carrying with her. Confused, she looks down at her bag, seeing a sticker with the capital words Karasuno High. The sticker was not something she had put on, so she continues to stare while Hinata explains. 

"Our volleyball team has been searching for you!"

She jolts her eyes up at the boys' statement, almost having to ask him to repeat that, but refrain from doing so, leading the boy to ask his final question.

"If I am not completely wrong, your name is..."

He holds a pause, crossing his arms into a thinking pose. She finds herself wanting to help him, but what he says next makes her speechless. He then beams, pointing at her dramatically.

"Your name is Iwaizumi Miyu!"

She is about to correct him, declaring that She does not know anyone with that name. But as She open her mouth, She hears a deep voice compared to Hinata's that it almost sends a chill down her spine. 

"Miyu!"

Both her and Hinata now look at the person in front of them. And She is yet again faced with the surreal reality of her situation. Before them is non-other than... Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
